


A Piece of the Action

by trill_gutterbug



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (idk why it capitalised VERY like that but apparently i can't change it so...), Autofellatio, Blowjobs, Come Eating, D/s elements, Humiliation, In Which Trill Continues to Name Fics after Star Trek Episodes Because Why the Eff Not, Kylo can suck his own cock and this is relevant to Hux's interests, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Of the dubcon variety, Under-negotiated Kink, VERY brief daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug
Summary: Kylo looks back at him, face pink and eyes bright, chin propped on his arm. “I can suck my own cock. I’ve done it.”They stare at each other for a long moment. Hux’s mind is curiously blank. “Well,” he says at last.





	A Piece of the Action

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of... unofficially prompted. Which means my friends and I were dirtytalking each other in Skype one night and I was like "uh oh I gotta write it."
> 
> I did have this posted a while ago as a tumblr ficlet so if it happens to seem vaguely familiar, that's probably why.

Kylo makes such an exaggerated expression of disgust when he pulls off Hux’s dick that Hux nearly laughs. He would, if he weren’t in the middle of coming. 

“For fuck’s sake--” he gasps, reaching to finish himself off, grabbing at Kylo’s hair with the other hand. “Get back--” He shoves Kylo’s face down on his cock, grinding up into the slack wet mouth. Kylo makes a protesting noise, his mouth working halfheartedly and without care for teeth.

When Hux has finished coming, chafed, he falls back boneless on the bed, shoving Kylo off him. “Damn you,” he pants. “Why do you always do that?”

Kylo grunts, sprawled across the foot of the bed with most of his robes off and his hair a rat’s nest. He scrubs his wrist across his mouth. “It tastes horrible.”

"It’s jizz, you idiot, it tastes like jizz.”

“Well it’s awful.”

Hux throws an arm across his eyes, groaning. Despite the ignominious finale, he feels flushed and sated, throbbing all the way through. “You always do so well at first.”

He feels Kylo shrug against his leg, and one of Kylo’s hands skitters up to squeeze his thigh, close enough to Hux’s groin that it tickles abominably. “I like sucking dick, I don’t like tasting come.”

Hux snorts. “Then go suck your own dick, I’ve had more than enough of you for the day.”

There’s a pause. “I can actually do that.”

Hux lies very still for a long moment. Slowly, he lifts his arm off his face. “Excuse me?”

Kylo looks back at him, face pink and eyes bright, chin propped on his arm. “I can suck my own cock. I’ve done it.”

They stare at each other. Hux’s mind is curiously blank. “Well,” he says at last.

“I have to lie on my back and put my feet over my head.” He’s looking straight at Hux, very steady. “I can get the head in my mouth.”

Hux takes a slow deep breath. “Well,” he says again.

~*~

“This isn’t comfortable,” Kylo complains.

Hux looks down at him, the sulky face framed between two knobby knees. “Shut up,” he says. “Put it in.”

Kylo wrinkles his nose, but there’s no missing the splotchy flush across his cheekbones or the dilation of his pupils. Hux wraps his hand a little more securely around the base of Kylo’s cock and presses his weight against the backs of Kylo’s thighs. Kylo is flexible as a boiled string bean, his feet nearly touching the wall behind his head, but he still grunts in annoyance. He also opens his mouth. Hux feeds his dick to him.

It’s… It’s something. Hux doesn’t have nearly enough blood in his head to find the word for it. Kylo’s eyes slide shut, his jaw slackening, and oh he’d lied before, he’d lied, he can get _much_ more than the head in. Hux is so glad he’s kneeling securely on the bed and isn’t expected to hold himself up. He tightens his fingers in the bedspread where he’s braced next to Kylo’s hip, a helpless moan building in his throat. He curls his hand down the length of Kylo’s cock, rubbing it toward his upturned mouth, the foreskin bunching. Kylo moans back at him, suckles a wet noise like a nursing calf--

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hux breathes. Kylo’s eyes open. He doesn’t say anything, he can’t with his own cock wedged into his mouth, but the flash of humour that goes across his face makes Hux horribly self conscious of the erection he’s pressing into the back of Kylo’s thigh. He almost pulls his hips back, but doesn’t. He rubs up and down Kylo’s cock again, firm and twisting the way he knows is best, and Kylo’s eyes shut again on a muffled groan.

“Look at you,” Hux says under his breath. “You fucking little cockhungry slut.” He laughs, not to humiliate Kylo, but nervously because he can’t help himself. “How did you even figure out you could do this, couldn’t get anyone to do it for you?” Kylo makes a soft whine somewhere in the back of his throat and his cock twitches in Hux’s hand. Hux watches, trembling, as Kylo’s balls tighten and prickle with gooseflesh. The vein under his palm throbs faster.

“Are you going to make yourself come already?” he asks, panting like a lowlife. He shifts his weight so he can reach between his own legs and grab his bare cock. He jerks it, fist hitting the back of Kylo’s thighs. “You like your own prick that much?”

Kylo’s toes curl against the wall. The suction of his lips around his cock breaks with a sloppy wet noise. He says, garbled, “Hux,  _ Hux _ , I’m--”

“Oh, I know.” Hux pushes himself closer, bearing down, his hands working both of them in the same rhythm, at the same speed. “I know, you’re about to come all over yourself in ten seconds flat like a twelve year old, I know exactly how you are. Go ahead then, fill your fucking mouth.”

“I don’t  _ want-- _ ” Kylo lisps, trying to turn his head, but Hux pushes up over him like he’s balls deep inside, jerks his own cock like a piston, murmurs, “Come on, darling, do it for daddy.”

Kylo’s eyes widen in panic. His whole body seizes up under Hux’s, a protracted instant of trembling anticipation, and then his balls twitch and he yelps and his eyes screw shut and that’s it. He starts coming and Hux milks him through it, pushing his cock back into his mouth. It’s messy, Kylo trying to pull away and Hux having none of it. More come ends up outside than inside, drooling out the corner of Kylo’s mouth and down the side of his chin. Kylo coughs and splutters and his eyes tear up, angry and overwhelmed.

It’s-- Well, it’s-- It’s quite--

Hux comes, breathless, groaning, all over the back of Kylo’s thighs and the soft upturned cleft of his ass.  

 


End file.
